Never forget... Never forgive... - First Creepypasta by NNDanny
Some of you may play Pokemon as what it is, just a game. It is, in fact, just a game, made by some programmers with the objective of giving joy and happiness around the world, while they can also get the money they need to go on. But there are different kind of joys people can recive, as well as several ways to obtain it. Let's admit it, people often ends trying to get on the competitive scene of Pokemon, and starts the process called "metagame", consisting on simply raising new Pokemon species just to obtain that perfect one you search on. This, though, comes with a little problem, because you need way too many tries to obtain it. This means that you actually have to release about 30-50 pokemon just for that one you want to use in that specific part of your team. I'm sorry if you had just read something that you already know, but this had to be explained, since this story needs that little much to be understandable. Before it starts, feel free to edit anything if it is to make the experience better, since I'm not native and I may slip on some parts. --- This story starts when I bought my copy of Pokemon X. Since the first versions came out, I have been buying them, one by one, and sometimes I even went for both of the two versions instead of just one of them. As I'm writing this, I have my GBA with Pokemon Blue Version at my side, but don't worry, it's not like my Pokemon Blue will kill me or haunt me to death. This story occurred on my 3DS, while playing Pokemon X. Anyone who played it knows that there's a part of the story where some village goes boom and some kind of device appears there. There, all you have to do is beat the head of the Team Flare, and after that, follow the path to the champion. I had not found any noticeable change until I talked to a friend about this, and even so, I found it hard to believe. At Team Flare's hideout, there a story that is told to your character about a pokemon who sacrificed itself for the sake of everyone in the world. Up to that, it was all perfect, my game ran perfectly and everything went acording to the lines the game was supposed to play. But here, things where slightly different. You see, there was this story that was told to my character, but then, another one was also told to my character. Since this post is about it, let me try to remember how it went. ???: "So, now that you know about that story, let me tell you one more story that will explain my acts up to now. You are a pokemon trainer, just like many other people around the world, but there are some kinds of trainers who just are the worst of all. Pokemon live in our world, and we have the rights to have them as our friends. They are not tools to be used, nor are they anything you have to dispatch when they have no use. Why am I telling you this? Because mostly all the pokemon you used up to now were result of an "imperfect" try to make the ideal pokemon another trainer made. Please, take these glasses. Whenever you have them on, you will see the truth behind those Pokemon, who their trainers were and how they found their way to where they are." Danarias obtained the Reveal glasses. ???: "Please, try to make them happy." To tell the truth, I thought at that moment that what just happened couldn't be real, but another part of me was really happy, since I could know more about the pokemon than I had until now. Impatiently, I went to equip them, but instead of the option "Use", it was only displayed the option "Wear off". I realized that this could become a creepypasta, but I went with it. It's not like I was interested in living one, it's just because the mission that was given to me was to make the Pokemon happy. I often find myself playing with my pokemon team at the pokemon-amie option on the bottom screen, so it was no problemo. My thoughts linked in an instant, and I knew the option "Wear off" was there to avoid seeing the truth. "I'm more than capable of seeing the truth without flinching", I said to myself. I went to fight Xerneas, and captured him as the script says. Then, I ran to some tall grass to try my new device. The device went like this upon entering combat: "Beep... Analizing wild pokemon... Data found, displaying." Then, a Pokedex-like window popped, displaying info on the pokemon. It displayed IVs, EVs, Base and 100 lvl stats and EVs given upon winning combat. I was about to close the window when I noticed there was another page on the info given. I swapped pages, and then I could see what he meant by "truth". I couldn't remember which pokemon I was fighting, but I do remember the text there. -Start- Last trainer: Gumonji Status: Abandoned This pokemon was found unworthy of staying on Gumonji's team, and was released upon birth. He had a hard life trying to find a place to live on, but since the blood of trained pokemon runs through his veins, not many wild pokemon wants to live with him. -End- I was kind of shocked. I never thought Game Freak would include these things in their games. Without hesistating, I threw a pokeball at the pokemon, since I wanted to take care of him, but something happened. He blocked the pokeball. A text message popped, like when you try to steal a pokemon from a trainer. But this time, it said: "This pokemon doesn't want you to capture him just for pity." This made me think about what it meant. Did he really want to be smashed by my Lv100 Delphox? I didn't, at least. The only reason I attacked on battles was because there were no other way to end it. But this time, it was different. I don't want to beat him a single HP, and I wasn't going to. I switched Pokemon to Lv80 Pikachu, who knew Thunder Wave. I thought that maybe by wasting turns on non-damaging attacks would pop up an event, and it was so. After some turns, watching me as I did whatever was necessary to not hit him, a text popped up: "The wild pokemon wants his suffering to end." Did he really meant me to kill him? This time, that was the correct word. He wanted to die, but that thing wouldn't happen. As my PPs ran out, I was searching for a way to avoid fighting, but I couldn't find one. My inventory was out, with only a few poke balls and the master ball there, and I had no PP on any non-damaging attack. I couldn't find a way to make this pokemon happy, and accepting my defeat, I pressed on the Flee button. I had ran away from some battles before, thus I know what the message is like. This time, though, the message was different. I remember something like: "Danarias wants to continue, but there's no way she could harm the Pokemon." "The wild pokemon wants his suffering to end." "The wild pokemon used Bite!" Yes, he attacked on my flee turn, which I thought it may be the signal of a failed attempt to run. It wasn't so. It was more like an event opening, the thing I was waiting for. The message of the attack started appearing several times. In each, my lower screen lit up a little and the wild pokemon lost some HP. After I realized that my low screen was telling me to tap on it, I saw only an option highlighted: "Help". It was on the "Battle" button, but when I tapped on it, it went to a 4 option panel on the top screen. The options were: "I will take care of you now, please, stop!" "You choose, it's your death or living with me." "You shouldn't give up that easily. Someday, a trainer will find you and love you." "Stop! Please..." I knew I was supposed to choose one of those options, but I took some time to figure out which one expressed my feelings the most. I didn't want the poor thing to kill himself, nor did I find my murder to be a solution. Moreover, he thought that I threw that pokeball out of pity, but I knew something. This pokemon trusted somehow in me. Why did I know it? Because he could kill himself at any time, yet he gave me the mission to do so. After a few moments, I chose the first option. Another box appeared, starting some kind of dialog: "..." "The wild pokemon doesn't seem to be affected very much by those words." "The wild pokemon did not have any PP left for Bite..." "The wild pokemon used Amnesia!" Although I knew it was strange for such a pokemon to be using Amnesia, I went for the obvious. Seeing some kind of keyboard popping up on the bottom screen and the animation of Amnesia playing many times, it was like the Pokemon was asking me what I meant. He was giving me the chance to prove myself. Without a doubt, I wrote how I really felt. "I know I'm not the best pokemon trainer, and I know many others could maybe do it better than me, but I'll rather watch you using Bite on me than seeing any of your suffering." The text boxes started to appear once more. "..." "The wild pokemon doesn't seem to believe in those words..." I thought I lost it. This was it for my chance on saving this pokemon. I couldn't help but to feel ashamed of myself. But then, another text box appeared. "...but it seems he really likes them." "The wild pokemon used True Amnesia!" As obvious as it sounds, I thought to myself that such a move did not exist, but having watched what I have watched, I didn't really care, for I knew what it meant. I pressed B as hard as I could. This pokemon was trying to start over his life as my pokemon, but such a thing was not what I wanted. Another message popped up. "Do you want the wild pokemon not to forget how he has suffered?" Yes or No options appeared. I assumed Yes was for not to forget, so I pressed A on it. The answer came few moments later. "The wild pokemon is confused. He is starting to feel that what you said was just to trick him." As I had thought before, I knew this game would give me the option to explain myself, so I wrote the following: "You should never forget who you are, what you have experienced or what you think about it, no matter if they are bad or good. You are the best yourself no one could ever be, so don't throw away what it can be your best award." I thought that, maybe, the pokemon wouldn't understand what I meant, but it wasn't so. The final textbox appeared. "The wild pokemon did not use True Amnesia..." "The wild pokemon used Pokeball!" He threw the pokeball I used to try to capture him before, and captured himself in it. After a few seconds, he became mine. Everything became normal, but for one thing, no more pokemon were to be found to fight there. It's then when I realized something. The glasses were a something for me just to fight pokemon with problems such as those I have seen. That's why I can't find any other pokemon on the tall grass. It's not because there's none, it's because everything is normal there, they are all happy, so I cannot interfere. For the time being, I'm traveling all around Kalos, seeking for pokemon that need my help. So far, I have caught about 400 diferent pokemon with problems, but each day, thousands of new pokemon appear on my map, hurt, with suicidal tendencies. It's horrible to live this each time I find five minutes to open my 3DS- all I can do is help more and more pokemon. And I know someday I wouldn't be able to care about them, so they will be released on a place where no one will be able to help them, and no one will care about them, because they a bunch of data. Alone, with no one that makes them forget about the treatment, without forgiving anything that happened to them... Category:Pokemon